Here's to the first step
by Elmoo03
Summary: I haven’t died yet but I know that it will happen sooner or later. There is no use crying as all that does is waste the energy that I need to hug my younger brother goodnight, it hurts the eyes I use to watch him grow into a young man and ruins clothing of both mine and his with unnecessary mucus. I think that’s the thing about crying I hate the most. The mucus.


please keep in mind that Ludwig is ten to eleven years old and that Gilbert is 15-16 in this fanfiction, bit of a warning for those of you who have had an experience to sensitive subjects, such as a serious injury, loss of a loved one (including pets) and sexual assult/harrasment has been implyed but nothing has happened nor is anything going to happen!

Here is to the first step. The first step you walk, the first step you run; the first step in which you yourself create a movement. Now, look back to where you had come from, it's only a small space but still, it is there. Throughout one's life, one may look back and wish they had gone father in that step however what stops you from taking yet another? Well I suppose it could be anything really… sometimes it's just too much for someone, sore leg, sore ankle hell maybe even a sore backside. Well you have to make a recovery of course but soon after you'll be able to get back to walking, running perhaps hopping? The statement that is actually being made is that not everything has to come to an end, not even death could be an ending for some, for some it is just the beginning. The beginning to yet another adventure.

Well I haven't died yet but I know that it will happen sooner or later. There is no use crying as all that does is waste the energy that I need to hug my younger brother goodnight, it hurts the eyes I use to watch him grow into a young man and ruins clothing of both mine and his with unnecessary mucus. I think that's the thing about crying I hate the most. The mucus. It may seem that I'm in a depressing state but I see no reason as to why I should have to be, if anything my current state is teaching me. It has taught me how to appreciate life more and how I shouldn't take a single day for granted. When you think about it today is the last today and tomorrow will be the newer version of today… thoughts such as this are commonly found within my mind as of late.

Anyway enough of that now. Earlier you may remember me speaking of my brother, well of course you would I just reminded you! Well there are three things you should know about him, one he is German, two he is the best damn little brother anyone could ever hope for and the third thing; just a week ago a terrible thing had happened to him, as a result of my own foolishness he has to suffer. I don't want to go into too much detail as you can't change the past but I promise to god that I am to do whatever I can to amend the empty part of my brothers heart. You won't understand what I mean quiet yet but if you do… well that is just fine also.

Right now he is just getting to know me. Getting to know who I am and getting to know why I look guilty. Tomorrow, soon to be today, he will get to know his friend, his elders, who to go to, who not to go to and where to find his own room. Then after that he will be taught of his surroundings, he will be taught of the date and of the time.

I tell him that I'm going to ask him questions, really easy ones and he agrees though he seems sceptical at first. My little brother easily remembers his country, his name, his skills and his hopes for the future however can't quite remember his relations or current events to clearly. "Do you know when your birthday is?" he nods at me and stares me down with such confidence "my birthday is on October the 3rd." he states, it's clear to see that he doesn't trust me. "What is your favourite animal?" his eyes don't leave my body, looking for the slightest movement "Dogs, what's yours?" I look at him and smile in the least threatening way I can come up with, I can't help it birds just make me so happy! "I love, love, love-"I pause for dramatic effect "- Birds." He grins at the way I start looking all serious, keeping a straight face, and then out of nowhere I start to smile. That was a good start.

"Birds are loud,"

"Yes but have you ever held one?" I know he has I just want to see if he knows. "Yes, it was a little yellow one." YES THE POWER OF BIRDS! HE REMEMBERD! "Did you know that that bird is my best friend?" he looked at me confused "how? It's a bird."

"He's a very special bird. Did you want to hold him again? He's very soft." Gradually he starts to relax and looks at me. "What's your name?" I look at him, his eyes that once looked up to me now held very little trust towards me. That made me sad. "My name is Gilbert and I am your big brother, alright Ludwig?" Ludwig looks at me and even though he has so little information about me in his mind he gradually stands up and looks at me expectedly. I tell him to follow me and he does, Ludwig pays careful attention to his surroundings as we walk up a small hall, I lead him to my bedroom (though it seems the bird that is in there has more control over it then I do) I open the door and let him in I point to my bed and tell him to sit. Ludwig starts to tense up again and refuses he swiftly runs back down the hall to the front door. I run after him as he tries to open it, he finds that it is locked and starts to scream, yell and pound at it. I don't get to close, afraid that I will scare him more. I try to beg for him to quiet down, which only causes him to wail louder. I drop onto the floor and use my arms to snake away from him, which brings him to a sudden halt. When I'm seven feet away from where I initially was and blow into my arm making farting noises "Ludwig! That was a big one, have you got anything to say for yourself?" he looks at me. "It wasn't me!" I then put on a sceptical face "then who was it?"

"It was you." "No it wasn't"

"Y-Yes it was! You did this!" Ludwig brings his arm up to his mouth and blows into it causing a smaller sound but a more realistic tone.

"Pardon me! I had some Sauerkraut just awhile ago!" I say as I muster an embarrassed look, shamefully turning my head towards the direction of the kitchen. To which Ludwig laughs and blows his arm again… "It was just too good to pass up!" I say with a dramatic whine, this goes on for quite a while before Ludwig looks at me, and walks towards me he sits down right beside me "Gilbert? Why did you want me to sit on the bed?" it only then hit me what had gone through his mind at that moment, how did I not cdoesn'tonsider this before? "Because birds are pussies and don't like sudden movement." He looked at me "can he come out here instead? There's more room for him." I can understand his cautious attitude, I taught him that it should always be about him when around strangers, he remember me therefore I am a complete stranger to him.

"Of course he can, then after, how about some Sauerkraut? I lied I didn't eat it all and there is plenty for the both of us to eat to our hearts content, a feast of Sauerkraut!" I paused and I then added "while we eat I can show you some photos too." Ludwig agreed with a nod and gave a small smile. After going to my room alone and rescuing my bird from the threatening claws of boredom, I presented him to Ludwig. Ludwig's eyes had lit up at my little bird and then he looked at me once more, "what's his name?" I squatted down and looked at Ludwig, eyes levelled to his, "his name is 'Gilbird' what do you think of him?" Ludwig looked at the bird then back at me "I think he deserves a better name." you hear that? That was the sound of my optimism shattering into oblivion. "What do you me-?"

"Can I hold him?" Ludwig had cut me off.

I nodded and gently used my finger to nudge Gilbird onto Ludwig's wrist, before hopping on Gilbird had a tantrum towards my finger and bit at it. Pain in the ass of a bird. Gilbird's claws must have been tickling at Ludwig's wrist because every now and then he would let out a small giggle


End file.
